The invention relates to a device for operating a mechanism of a rinsing fixture. It concerns, in particular, a device for operation of a closing and opening mechanism or of a locking mechanism of a rinsing fixture. The device comprises a float and a first hydraulic of pneumatic force means that shows a regulating unit controllable by means of the float as well as a second hydraulic or pneumatic force means that shows a hydraulic or pneumatic regulating unit that is connected with the regulating unit of the first force means, whereby this regulating unit is actively coupled to the mechanism. The float is attached, for example, to a rod. The regulating unit of the first force means is able to be driven by this float rod.
A device for operating the closing and opening mechanism of the type named in the introduction is known from DE 37 18 812 A1. The mechanism serves to operate a float-controlled cut-off valve of a rinsing chamber for rinsing a storage space for a liquid, whereby the float is effective in the region of the low point of the bottom of the storage space. Upon the emptying of the storage space, with the sinking motion of the float the float rod connected to the float operates the mechanism of the cut-off valve, the float rod being fixedly connected with the regulating unit related to the valve, whereby the regulating unit is operated by the lifting as well as by the sinking of the float. Due to this connection of the float rod with the regulating unit of the first hydraulic force means and the hydraulic connection of this regulating unit with the regulating unit of the second force means at the rinsing fixture, a displacement of the one regulating unit causes a displacement of the other regulating unit. In order to achieve a sudden opening of the mechanism in the manner of an instantaneous opening, in the known device the float is attached in a pivoted manner to the float rod and, referring to the raised position of the float rod with weight, the float rod, on the basis of a tipping lever located on it that grasps a stationary support, is prevented from sinking as soon as the storage space runs empty. The pivoted float, on the contrary, can follow the lowering liquid level and by way of a control rod on the tipping lever influences the tipping lever in such a way that it is released from the support upon the emptying of the storage space, whereupon the float rod with the weight swings instantaneously downward and drives the hydraulic force means. Hydraulic fluid passes into the enlarging space of the first hydraulic system that is designed as a bellows, whereby the space of the second hydraulic system that is also designed as a bellows enlarges and its regulating unit opens the mechanism of the cut-off valve.
Disadvantages of this device are the high construction cost in the area of the float and the high cost of the control. In particular, the pivoting of the float must be assured over a long time period, since the device otherwise cannot function. Here one must take into consideration that the device is exposed to mixed liquids or waste water, which contains considerable amounts of contaminants and from this the danger exists that the float mounting can become blocked. With this device the releasing of the rinsing can be only poorly adjusted.
The fundamental problematic nature of the cleaning of the bottom of a storage space by means of liquid accumulated in a rinsing chamber is described in EP 0 211 058 A1.
From EP 0 658 657 A2 is known a device for operating a locking mechanism of a tilt-rinsing fixture for rinsing a length of channel. The liquid level of the channel at any given time is determined by an inductive sensor and is passed on by an evaluation unit, which then, when it ascertains a complete emptying of the channel or channel shaft, sends forward a releasing impulse to the locking mechanism that holds fast the tilt-rinsing equipment that is filled with rinsing liquid.
A further fundamental possibility for rinsing of a storage space is described in DE 195 33 483 A1. This shows a locking mechanism for a rinsing fixture that is fully or partially raisable from the bottom and is designed as a rinsing container.